Navi
Navi (בקוריאנית: 나비, בעברית: נאבי) היא זמרת דרום קוריאנית המיוצגת ע"י סוכנות המוזיקה ITM Entertainment. הזמרת סיימה בשנת 2005 את לימודיה בדונגדוק - אוניברסיטה לנשים (Dongduk Women's University) בתחום חקר המוזיקה (Musicology practical absence) ושימשה כשגרירת GoodWill בפסטיבל הפרפרים בשנת 2008. למרות שנאבי מציגה כישורים וואקלים גבוהים היא אינה זוכה להצלחה מסחררת כמו להקות האיידול שסביבה, בין הפרסים המועטים שקיבלה נמצא גם פרס הרוקי (מתלמד) של החודש ב20 ביוני (חודש הבכורה שלה). 'פרופיל אישי' * שם מלא בקוריאנית: 안지호. * שם מלא באנגלית: Ahn Ji Ho. * שם מלא בעברית: אן ג'י הו. * שם במה: Navi, 나비. * שם במה בעברית: נאבי. * עיסוקים ויכולות: כתיבת שירים, הלחנה, שירה. * תחומי עניין ותחביבים: טיולים, הופעה על במות, סנובורד, שחייה. * צבעים אהובים: אדום ושחור. *'תאריך לידה:' 22 במרץ 1986. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. 'דיסקוגרפיה' 'אלבומים' * ינואר 2011: "Hello" 'מיני אלבומים' * ספטמבר 2012: "Real Love" * ינואר 2015: "Real Story" * מאי 2017: "+LOAD MORE" 'סינגלים דיגיטליים' * אפריל 2008: "I Luv U" * אפריל 2009: "Heart Damage" * אוגוסט 2009: "Wasteful Tears" עם HyunA מ- 4Minute * יוני 2010: "We Really Did Love Each Other" עם K.Will * אוגוסט 2010: "Listen to the End" * יולי 2011: "Diary" * מרץ 2012: "Together Forever" עם Noel * ספטמבר 2013: "I Ain't Going Home Tonight" * מרץ 2014: "Gone Too Far" * אפריל 2015: "How Are You?" * יוני 2015: "Crazy About Music" * אוגוסט 2015: "Summer Night" * נובמבר 2015: "Don't Miss You" * ינואר 2016: "Tears Sea" * מרץ 2016: "The Difference Is" * פברואר 2017: "Ring Me Up" 'פסקולים' * מרץ 2008: "If..." (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: On Air) * אוקטובר 2009: "거부할 수 없는" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Three Brothers) * מרץ 2011: "The Feeling's Coming" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: 49 Days) * נובמבר 2011: "Might Be a Dream" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Poseidon) * נובמבר 2011: "당신이죠" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Bang Ja Chronicles) * דצמבר 2011: "Missing You" עם Bae Noo Ri מלהקת F.I.X (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: You're Here, You're Here, You're Really Here) * אוקטובר 2013: "Incurable Disease" עם Kebee מ- Eluphant (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Secret Love) * דצמבר 2013: "I Always Miss You" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Basketball) * ינואר 2014: "Why Are You Shaking Me?" עם Kim Geun Hyung (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Aftermath) * דצמבר 2014: "Our Daddy" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: What Happens to My Family?) * יוני 2015: "I Hope This is a Lie" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Mask) * ספטמבר 2016: "Draw A Love" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: W) * יוני 2017: "Fly With The Wind" עם Lina (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Woman of Dignity) * אוגוסט 2018: "Even If You Hate It" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Let Me Introduce Her) 'שירים נוספים' * אוגוסט 2007: "Sarangeun" עם Jura & Namolla Family * אוגוסט 2007: "Shalala" עם Honey Family * אוגוסט 2007: "Neul" עם Honey Family * אפריל 2009: "Simple Love" עם MC Mong * יולי 2009: "LUV D.N.A" עם MC Mong * אוגוסט 2009: "그대란 사람" עם MJ * נובמבר 2009: "Holo Christmas" עם Mighty Mouth * ינואר 2010: "Baby You" עם 4Men * פברואר 2010: "달콤한 사랑" עם One Two * מרץ 2010: "사랑하는 사람이 생겼습니다" עם Mr. King * מאי 2010: "우리 둘" עם Honey Family * אוקטובר 2010: "더 크게" עם Double K, Juvie Train * נובמבר 2010: "The Unwritten Legend" עם Ali & tomtom * נובמבר 2010: "어디에" עם Nassun * נובמבר 2013: "New Era" עם Phantom * מאי 2014: "Things I Can't Say" עם Jung Key * יולי 2016: "오랜나무" עם KCM 'קליפוגרפיה' Navi ft. Tablo (Epik High) - I Love You Rap Ver|'(I Love You (Feat. Tablo' Navi Feat. Crown J - Heart Damage|'(Heart Damage (Feat. Crown J' Navi (ft. K.Will) - We Really Did Love Each Other|'(We Really Did Love Each Other (Feat. K.Will' Navi - Listen To The End|'Listen To The End' Navi - I’m the One|'I’m the One' Navi - Diary|'Diary' Navi - Don't go|'Don't Go' Navi - I Ain't Going Home Tonight Feat. GEEKS|'(I Ain't Going Home Tonight (Feat. GEEKS' Navi - Gone too far|'Gone Too Far' Navi - At the Han|'At the Han' Navi - Summer Night|'Summer Night' Navi - Don't miss you|'Don't Miss You' Navi - Are you in love? (Feat. DINDIN)|'(Are You In Love? (Feat. DINDIN' Navi - Monday to Sunday|'Monday to Sunday' 'קישורים חיצוניים' * טוויטר * אינסטגרם קטגוריה:זמרות קטגוריה:סולו